1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of slatted blinds for use with fenestration products such as doors and windows. In particular, the invention concerns a slatted blind including a headrail with a number of ladders depending therefrom with slats supported on the wefts extending between the warps of each ladder and further including a tilt mechanism using a number of slidable bodies to extend one warp of each ladder and to retract the other in order to tilt the slats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of slatted blinds, also known as Venetian blinds, the prior art discloses a variety of designs for tilting the slats. One design positions rotating spools above each cord ladder with the warps of each ladder oppositely wrapping a respective spool. A pair of tilt cords are connected with the spools. Pulling on one tilt cord causes the spools to rotate in order to tilt the slats in one direction and pulling on the other tilt cord causes the spools to tilt the slats in the opposite direction. These prior art tilt designs tend to be mechanically complex thereby adding to the expense of manufacturing and sometimes leading to unreliable operation.